


The bunny costume

by orphan_account



Series: Good for daddy [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bunny Costume, Crossdressing, Dad!Dean, Daddy Kink, Destiel - established relationship, Domestic, Extreme Underage, Father/Son Incest, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Schmoop, Shota, Underage Sex, seriously read the tags, shota!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please read the tags.<br/>Cas is 10 here and Dean is his father.</p><p>Dean buys his boy a bunny costume for Halloween. </p><p>OR </p><p>An afternoon of shota!Cas love with plenty of smut and daddy!kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Constellatius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/gifts).



 

”And you are sure that this is the smallest size you have?” asked Dean, turning the package containing the bunny costume in his hands.

”Yes sir, it fits kids ages four to six. We have a similar model, all white though, for toddlers, fits kids up to two. Do you want to see that one also?”

”No, no, I think this one will be okay” Dean decides, not so sure of himself. His son was turning ten soon, but Cas had such a small body even for his age that Dean always had trouble finding him clothes that fit (though that was mostly because his baby had a bit of a  _different_ taste in clothing).

Like in this case, Cas pleaded and begged him for a bunny rabbit costume to go trick or treating in, and Dean had been searching the entire week in all the shops in town, even online, for the perfect costume for his little baby boy, turning up blank, as he just couldn’t find the right costume in his baby’s size. Halloween was that night and Dean was starting to panic, he could just see Cas’s disappointed little face, crying in his tiny fists because his dad just couldn’t do this one thing for him.

But luckily for Dean, he hit jackpot in the last place he had on his list, and found a cute little white and pink bunny costume, a soft onesie with a tiny zipper in the back, a round puff ball attached as a tail, and perky pink ears, one of them bent at an angle. When Dean saw the costume in the shop’s window, he just knew it was exactly what Cas wanted, he just hoped that it was small enough to fit.

Dean paid for the costume, and also purchased on a whim a headband with attached fluffy bunny ears, thinking that it will compliment perfectly the other bunny costume he got for his son, meant to be enjoyed only by the two of them, in the privacy of their own home. Dean felt his cock stir in his jeans like it was applauding his idea.

He adjusted himself and thanked the store’s cashier as she wished him to have fun that night with his child. Oh he will, he most certainly will, just not in the way the lady thought... he’ll have  _fun_ all night and probably up into the early morning too because his baby was just  _that_  good... and his cock applauded some more. Damn, now he was going to have to drive and pick up Cas from school with a painful erection begging for his attention... that will just have to wait until later though. Dean had other plans first, so he did his best to will his cock back to sleep and stop thinking of the little porcelain skinned body it will bury itself into later that night.

Dean stopped in front of Cas’s school and looked around the yard for his son. He immediately spotted the light blue sun dress that Cas wore that day. Heading in that direction

Dean noticed that Cas wasn’t alone, there were other boys around him, they all laughed together carelessly, shoving each other a little, like little kids usually do, but being the experienced adult that he was, Dean definitely didn’t miss the hungry looks the other boys kept throwing Cas’s way.

He felt a surge of jealousy making his blood boil, though he knew there was no reason for that whatsoever, as his boy assured him over and over again that there was nobody in the world that he would ever want beside his daddy. But even so, how could he not have been jealous?! Cas was absolutely stunning, smooth and lithe little body perfectly shown off in the tiny skirts and slim dresses the boy preferred. Slender legs that Dean loved to have wrapped around his neck, peeked out from under Cas’s dress. Unblemished snow white skin (okay, so mostly unblemished, Dean was by no means a saint, and sometimes when his boy milked his cock particularly hard, he couldn’t help his fingers pushing deep and bruising into his son’s hips) and eyes so blue, wide and innocent that had every woman around him fawn herself due to so much cuteness. Cas’s soft and shiny black hair was sticking in strands in all directions, looking like hands were dragged through it over and over again (which was true, but there was no need for anybody else but Dean to know that). In other words, Cas looked positively edible.

Dean tried to push away his jealousy, reminding himself that Cas was  _his_ , and his boy would never cheat on him, but even so, he will just have to make sure even more that his son is properly taken care off, enough that it won’t ever even enter his mind the thought of wanting anybody else but his daddy. And just in case those kids, or anybody else for that matter, wouldn’t take Cas’s ’no’ for an answer, his son was more than perfectly capable to use the taser and pepper spray that Dean got him after a close call. His boy was just too tempting and he had to make sure he was safe, Cas was often far too innocent for his own good.

When Castiel saw his father approaching, he squealed in delight and threw himself into Dean’s arms, completely forgetting about his friends. Dean smiled down at his son, kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair affectionately as Cas looped his arms around his neck and started to talk breathlessly about his day so far. Dean propped the boy better on his hip, he was a strong guy (which he knew Cas appreciated greatly, over and over again), and his boy being so small and light, he was easy to handle.

His traitorous brain supplied some more images of him manhandling his baby, dragging him over their bed by a leg or holding him in the air on his cock.  _Damn it!_  at this rate, he wasn’t going to survive until the end of the evening without his balls exploding.

He forced his mind to pay attention to his boy’s words ”... and then I told them I’m going to be a bunny, because bunnies are just the cutest things, aren’t they daddy?” Cas fixed his father with wide blue puppy eyes, and Dean took the question for what it really was.

”Yeah baby, you will be a bunny, I have the costume in the car. Let’s go home so you can put it on and see how it fits.” Dean paused, his mind drifting off to the other gift he got his little boy ”But right after, we will have to leave for trick or treating because I told uncle Sam and auntie Jess that we’ll see them first. So no distractions at home baby, we have to leave after you fix your costume, okay?”

Even if he was ecstatic imagining his Halloween costume, Cas couldn’d help but pout.  _No distractions!_? He knew what that meant and that was simply unacceptable. It’s been more that eight hours without his dad’s cock stretching him open, and having to wait more than twelve, until they finished trick or treating? No, that just wouldn’t do. The thought of being banned from his daddy’s cock for so long caused tiny tears to gather in his eyes.

At seeing the tears, Dean felt his heart breaking. He hated making his son unhappy or sad, so before Cas could say anything, he yielded ”Okay, it’s okay baby, please don’t be upset” Dean swayed side to side with his boy in his arms and whispered huskily in his ear ”Daddy will finger you open and make you cum, okay sweetie? But we have to be really quick, or Autie Jess will have both our hides” he warned. Though Dean would gladly face the wrath of Jess any day if he got to have his beautiful boy begging on the end of his fingers.

Cas brightened up a little at that, of course it wasn’t exactly what he needed, but it will just have to be enough until later that night. He smiled tentatively at Dean

” If you are an extra good boy while we are trick or treating, daddy will even give you another bunny costume. Just for you and me to enjoy. Okay baby boy? What do you think about that? It’s gonna have to be a surprise until we get back home later though”

Now  _that_  had Cas’s full attention. He always loved the special presents his dad got him. He didn’t know what to expect but his imagination made everything even better, and thanks to his dad, he had  _quite_  the imagination. He knew that most kids his age never even knew what porn was, and definitely weren’t watching it on regular basis, and they surely didn’t have the experience he had with toys, well... at least not  _that_  kind of toys, but he was a curious and insatiable little boy, and his daddy was always more than eager to please.  Dean would go out of his way to bring his son’s fantasies to life.

Cas’s tiny prick perked up suddenly at the memory of the vibrating glass beads he got from his dad for his birthday, and how they played with them for hours afterwards. It was his best birthday yet, and Cas could hardly wait for what his daddy came up with next year.

As Cas’s tiny cock poked him in the chest, Dean couldn’t help but chuckle low in his boy’s ear as they approached the car ”Really sweetheart? Already?” He teased ”but you don’t even know what the surprise is gonna be.”

Castiel lowered his head. They were hidden behind the car now, trees shading them from all sides in the parking lot, and the boy knew nobody could see them. Taking advantage of their position, he nuzzled into his daddy’s neck, licking a long stripe from Dean’s clavicle to his chin, then down over the Adam’s apple, his little tongue spreading moisture over his dad’s skin. He blew softly over it, the cold air over his heated skin making Dean shiver and almost drop the prized possession in his arms. Dean could feel Cas smirk into his wet skin as the boy purred, nuzzling some more ”Whatever it might be” Cas paused, lips pressed to Dean’s neck ”as long as it will leave my slutty little hole gaping and filled with your cum, daddy, I know I will be  _very_  happy with it” he promised.

Dean groaned at that and almost threw his son in the car, shoving at the door after Cas scrambled inside. His cock was pulsing so hard trying to actively ripp his pants open, that he had to brace himself on the door of the car and breathe in and out to overcome his hyperventilating.

Everybody who knew Castiel, thought him to be a shy little boy, soft spoken, adorable in his girly dresses, crop tops and skirts. An innocent little strip of a thing, too sheltered by his father and with no knowledge of life.

Everybody but Dean that was.

Dean knew  _exactly_  what a little minx and sex god his ten year old was, the boy had fantasies that put even him to shame. He was always just so ravenous for his daddy’s cock that it often left Dean dumbfounded. Dean was just glad that at thirty two, he was in the prime of his life, and his body could handle fucking his son for hours on end.

Just great... the memory of Cas’s last birthday wasn’t helping his erection any. Besides those glass beads, he gave Cas coupons. Not just any kind of cupons though, each one was for an entire hour on his daddy’s cock...twelve coupons... and his slutty little son cashed them _all_ one after another... twelve awesome hours that brought Dean closer to a stroke than ever before...there was so much cum  _everywhere_...Cas’s hole just wasn’t able to seal up anymore... and the boy still kept whinning for more and harder.

Shit... definitely not the right thing to think about if he wanted to calm down his cock. Okay, so calming down wasn’t in the cards apparently. He was rescinded to his fate. With the slutty little boy next to him, Dean was used to impromptu erections.

Getting into the car, he moved to buckle up Cas’s seat belt, making sure to rub his palm  _accidentally_  over his baby’s hardened prick, making Cas whimper dejectedly and arch his body upwards. Dean smiled to himself thinking _that’s what you get for being a little cocktease_ and pushed the gas pedal with more force than necessary.

Their home was a little over half an hour drive from Cas’s school. Fifteen minutes later Dean was ushering Cas towards their house, trying to hide his twitching hard on as best as possible from their nosy and unsuspecting neighbors.

As soon as they heard the door click shut behind them, they were on each other like wolves. Cas jumped in Dean’s arms again, grinding his tiny prick into Dean’s stomach desperately as he tried to push his ass downwards on his daddy’s cock, rubbing the soft silk of his panties into Dean’s jeans covered erection. His boy was so small and slim that it always left Dean awed when Cas would grind onto him so forcefully.

”Fuck baby” Dean growled as he unglued Cas off of him and threw the boy onto the nearby couch, the tiny body landing with a soft thud. Cas knew that he didn’t have enough time to undress when his daddy looked at him that way, all hunger and _need_ , like he was the main course for a starved man, and the scorching hot lust in those eyes made him tremble. Cas positioned himself on his hands and knees on the couch, being only able to push his satin panties out of the way before his daddy was on him.

Dean meant it when he said they didn’t have much time so they had to be quick about it. There surely wasn’t time to open his baby up for his cock, Dean’s cock was kind of in the monster cock category and if Cas wasn’t stretched wide open enough, there was no chance for that cock to sheath itself inside of his baby’s tight body.

Dean’s teeth clashed against each other in utter frustration but he kept chanting  _there will be plenty of time for that_   _later...later..._  he told himself. He tore his clothes off with impatient moves and draped himself over the couch, dragging Cas’s little body on top of him, the boy’s ass wiggling in front of his face, and Cas’s head situated above his cock.

Cas dove right in onto his father’s cock, engulfing it in his tiny mouth inch by inch but lost his patince very quickly and just dropped his mouth over the entire lenght until it hit the back of his throat and made him choke. He didn’t pull back though, just breathed through his nose and started licking, sucking and swallowing furiously around it, like his life depended on stuffing his face full of his daddy’s cock.

Dean groaned deep in his chest, always amazed of how deep his little boy could take him. His hips were just itching to push upwards, to fuck into the tightness and heat that was his son’s throat. He forced himself to turn his attention to the task at hand, or better said to the perky ass swaying in his face and the little prick rubbing itself onto his collarbone.

Dean pulled Cas’s ass closer to his face, positioning it so that he could circle his tongue around the rim, alternating long flat swipes over the fluttering muscle with stabs of the tip of his tongue inside the little hole until it gave away and he could thrust more and more of his tongue inside. He could still taste his own cum inside from when he woke Cas up before school, morning wood bumping into the boy’s tailbone (better that any alarm clock ever).

Dean kept stabbing and pushing and circling his tongue as deep as he could inside of his baby’s boy hole, smirking around the rim when he felt Cas start to tremble on top of him. The rhythm with which he was sucking off his dad’s cock completely forgotten in favour of just keeping the length between his lips, swiping his tongue lazily over the flushed head, moaning around it, heat and vibrations bringing Dean closer and closer to his own release.

Cas’s tight ass pushed backwards, as the little boy tried to fuck himself deeper onto his dad’s tongue. That image was something on which Dean could have cum alone, every day of the week, something that filled his every fantasy and every occasional night that he spent alone.

Noticing how wrecked his son was already, Dean decided to take their game to the next level. He pushed a finger into Cas’s hungry hole, beside his tongue. Cas sucked him in, greedily engulfing his finger up to the knuckle. Seeing how eager his baby was, Dean added another one. After a couple of sharp thrusts, dragging his fingertips over Cas’s inner walls, Dean’s third finger joined the others inside his perfect little boy’s tight ass.

Sliding his tongue out of his son’s hole, making sure to lap around the muscle stretched around his fingers, Dean licked his lips sloppily (Cas just had the best taste imaginable)  

Dean plunged his fingers harder and deeper into his baby’s ass and after what felt like hours of teasing for Cas, Dean finally put those strong fingers to good use. He started rubbing circles against Cas’s little spot, not giving the boy any warning or time to get used to it, just pushing into it over and over again. He could tell how close Cas was when the boy couldn’t even hold onto the cock in front of him, just let it bob uselessly, slapping against his open lips, tongue catching the leaking tip occasionally as the boy moaned softly.

Fingers still sliding into his son, tongue swiping all around Cas’s slutty hole, Dean wrapped one hand around his baby’s cute little cock, twisting a few times and brushing a thumb over the tip, and that was it. Cas cried out beautifully, arching his back off of his dad, shaking uncontrollably as strips of warm liquid shot onto Dean’s chest.

Dean’s cock jumped with happiness, there were few hotter things in this world than his baby’s cries and his little face all scrunched up and surprised everytime he came.

Dean kept pulling on Cas’s tiny prick, eating him out and thrusting his fingers inside until Cas finished coming and was whining from oversensitivity, so Dean pulled out his fingers and slapped one of his baby’s ass cheeks harshly, kissing over the red palm print he left behind.

Knowing what came next, Cas used his last bits of energy to scramble out of Dean’s hold, landing on his knees between his dad’s open legs.

Cas turned half lidded dark blue eyes onto his daddy’s face and licked his lips lewdly as Dean jerked himself off at a maddening pace, dirty words spilling out of his mouth ”God baby, you are such a good ngh-boy, coming so beau-beautifully on your daddy’s tongue and fin-fingers”

Without taking his eyes off his dad’s green ones, Cas moaned ”Yes daddy...yes... I need to be stuffed by you, please daddy, your fingers feel so _good_ , and your tongue daddy...” Cas sighed, his eyes rolling back slightly.

”Yes baby, nnggh-yes? What do you want?” Dean was _so_ close... and when he threw his head back and groaned Castiel’s name, his boy knew his daddy was almost there

”Please daddy” Cas pushed his face just shy of Dean’s cock, close enough not to impair his movements ”Daddy, cum on my face...please... I need you... I need to taste you, for you to mark me... Daddy, make me yours _please_.” At that, Dean came, so strong that his arms was trembling and he missed Cas’s face for a moment, cum landing on the boy’s shoulder, but soon enough he got his bearings back and milked his cock, paiting his son’s eyelids, cheeks and lips with his release. Dean made sure to spread it everywhere, the last drops falling inside of Cas’s open mouth.

Cas smiled at Dean, white rivulets dripping from his lashes, then dropped his exhausted little body of top of his dad’s firm chest. When strong arms wrapped around him, he sighed happily, feeling safe in his dad’s hold.

Of course, he was still a little disappointed that he didn’t get to enjoy having Dean’s cock fucking into him, but the sticky liquid dripping from his lashes was satisfying enough for now. Just as a reminder he thrust the tip of his tongue and licked around his puffy lips, trying to gather all the cum that he could, swallowing it down greedily. He loved the taste of his daddy on his lips.

Dean kept rubing his son’s back, one hand finding his way into Cas’s soft bed hair and cradling the little boy’s nape. ”Com’on sleepy head, I know you want to shut down right now, but _you_ were the one that couldn’t wait until later tonight.” At that Cas threw him a disbelieving look and a fierce glare, well, as fierce as it could be coming from a fucked out ten year old, with his daddy’s cum still lingering on his cheeks, heavy lidded eyes and seconds short of falling asleep.

Dean chuckled at that ”Okay, so maybe you weren’t  _the only one_  that couldn’t wait until later, but can you blame me when you look so delicious and downright fuckable?”

Castiel shivered at his daddy’s sweet words, ”And on top of that you tell me you want to be filled with my cum? And in public baby,  _in public_... You know what you do to me when you talk dirty.” Dean runs a hand through Cas’s hair, the boy practically purring with the touch “You are lucky that I didn’t fuck you open right there in the parking lot”

Cas hid his face into his father’s chest again, blushing furiously, his voice seemed so small and shy. ”I’m sorry daddy, please forgive me, I just needed you  _so bad_ that I couldn’t help myself”

”’s okay sweetheart” Dean soothes his boy ”it’s really hard for me to contain myself too, especially when we are in public and you look so delicious in your cute little dresses, but we have to baby.”

Craning his neck so that he could kiss Cas’s forehead, Dean moved to stand and collected the small naked body into his arms, cradling the boy gently. ”Com’on baby, let’s go see how that costume fits, so we can go visit uncle Sam. You know that by now auntie Jess is probably having a fit, we shouldn’t make her angry!” Dean put the boy down on his feet and Cas swayed a little - it always took him quite some time to get back to himself after a powerful orgasm - and cleaned the boy’s upturned face with a soft cloth. Dean loved how his son came hard enough to blackout almost every time his daddy fucked into him, but afterwords he was always overprotective of the little boy, limp body twitching, without any strenght left to move his arms or legs, incoherent and out of his mind for countless minutes.

After a little while, when Cas was able to gets his bearings straight, he noticed the plastic package on the counter, white and pink peeking out of it. He squealed in delight and ran towards it, stumbling more than once along the way as his legs weren’t responding yet very well.

Dean watched his son rip the packaging to shreds with his tiny hands, Cas’s happiness making his heart swell. It always blindsided him how much he adored his boy... He would’ve gone to the North Pole barefoot if Cas turned those pleading blue eyes on him and said that he wanted a candy cane from Santa’s house.  

Cas was indeed thrilled when he took in everything about his costume.

Dean helped his baby get inside of it, first his skinny legs, than he pulled the material over his baby’s rump, giving it a quick swat. He made sure to tuck his boy’s tiny cock comfortably into the crotch padding, giving it a few quick tugs and twists along the way and making Cas gasp indignantly „Daddy, stop that!” and slap his father’s hand away. Dean found it freakin’ adorable.

Contrary to Dean's initial belief, the costume fit his son perfectly, it was even a little on the tight side around his baby's round bottom. Taking in the sight of Cas's fidgeting as the plush material rubbed against his front and back, he knew his boy loved the extra tightness.

”Baby? Are you sure you want to put the costume right over your skin like that? Don’t you want at least a pair of your pretty panties to put under it? We wouldn’t want it to irritate you.”

”No daddy, it’s okay, it just feels  _so soft_... and it tickles my thingy daddy” Cas’s cheeks tinted a lovely shade of pink and the boy stirred as the fluffy texture of the costume rubbed against his skin, making it tingle. ”Feels so good, almost like when you touch me daddy”. The boy lifted his arms towards his father, signalling that he wanted to be picked up.

Dean swooped his son into his arms, lifted him up and swirled the tiny body around in the air, Cas’s laugh like music to his ears ”Thank you daddy, I love it!” Cas paused to kiss his cheek. ”Can you pease help me to put the rest of it on?”gb

Dean pulled the top of the onesie that held the ears over Cas’s head, making sure it was properly fastened. He than checked that the furry round tail was well strapped on the costume’s bottom, and his boy was ready to go. 

Cas looked adorable in his bunny outfit, just a little face visible from it, wide blue eyes peeking at his dad, making Dean's resolution to head over to his brother's house as soon as possible, almost crumble. He might have just cum barely an hour before but damn him if he could think of anything else right then other than turning Cas's shy expression into one of delirious ecstasy after shredding the white virginal costume off of his son's body and fucking him into the floor right where he stood shuffling his tiny feet.

 _Breathe... just breathe you hothead... there'll be plenty of time for that later_... Dean was sure that his sweet little boy was going to be the death of him. When Cas looked at him like  _that,_ all innocent and bashfull _,_ Dean knew his baby was doing it on purpose. It went like this every single fucking day. It was pure torture trying to refrain himself from pouncing on his son every waking moment. It was even worse in public knowing he couldn’t touch him. Castiel was really going to cause him a heart attack.

''Damn it Cas, baby, stop looking at me like that or you're not getting your other present anymore.” _Yeah right, like that was going to happen_ , his mind added traitorously. 

Seeing Cas's tiny pout, he lifted the boy into his arms again and kissed the pouty lips until Cas was breathless, a perfect image of debauchery. Moving towards the door, he kept licking deep into his boy's mouth, enjoying the way Cas's tiny fists were tangling in his short hair, tugging at it in desperation. 

After he made sure that his baby was driven mad enough with lust, he ushered Cas out of the house and towards the car. If looks could kill, than Dean would have been surely turned to ash under his son's furious glare, but instead he just laughed at Cas's frustration. 

''Yeah, well that serves you right you little tease, now you're gonna feel like I do most of the time when we're in public, blue balls are a bitch...'' Oh yes, he knew he was a bit cruel, but his little slut definitely deserved it.

Once in the car and on their way to Sam’s place, Dean cranked up the music, singing along out of tune. He heard Cas join in on the third verse of Dead or Alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is the cutest bunny ever and Dean just can't get enough of the boy

About a dozen glares later and huffs from Castiel, they reach Sam's house.

"Oh my god! Cas sweetie, aren't you just the cutest little thing!" Jess gushed, twirling the boy high in the air, Cas laughing and giggling all the while. She eventually had her fill and put the boy down, winking at Dean "I just bet that your daddy is so proud of you that he's just going to burst! And a cutie pie like you? Dean honey, you'll just have to beat the girls away with a stick soon enough!"

''Oh don't I know it!'' Dean answered through a sudden coughing fit. If she only knew that Cas didn't even blink at anything that didn't own at least five inches worth of cock...

The hours they spent at his brother's house dragged by slowly for both Dean and Cas. Their gazes often lingered on each other, but just like usual, nobody could differentiate the heated looks that Dean threw his son from the way any caring father would usually look at his ten year old.

Everybody enjoyed their time spent together as family. They laughed as Cas shared stories about his time spent at school and about how well he got along with his classmates, they often brought him little gifts and knick knacks. Dean’s possessive growl bubbled in his throat, he covered it with a cough.

Sam noticed that Castiel lost one of his baby teeth and the little boy smiled adorably, all dimples, and said that he could hardy wait for the tooth fairy.

Sam and Jess filled the boys on their holiday plans, apparently something along the lines of a Caribbean getaway.

Dean splurged on the pasta casserole Jess prepared and topped it off with two pieces of fresh apple pie drenched in caramel syrup. Castiel just nibbled a bit here and there, watching his figure as always - which always baffled Dean, the boy was already very lithe and slim even for a ten year old. Dean wasn’t worried, whenever he asked Cas about it, his baby always replied that he liked how easily his daddy could pick him up in his arms when he pounded into him. He liked Dean holding his tiny body in the air, just letting the boy hang on his dad's cock. Dean would have to make sure that they would get lots of exercise later if Cas did want an extra slice of pie.

Soon enough Dean and Castiel bid their goodbyes. Jess kissed Dean’s cheek and slid a big handful of candy into Cas’s basket. They left soon, returning to their neighbourhood so that the boy could trick or treat to his heart’s desire.

Occasionally Dean carried his son in his arms between one household to another, the boy’s arms slung loosely around his neck, but most of the time Castiel was a wild ball of energy and Dean had to run to keep up with him. Cas secretly noted how much he enjoyed his daddy chasing him, so he made a mental note to make Dean chase him around the house, after they got back home and shed all their clothes.

They hit most of the neighbouring houses.

Mr. Zachariah’s shameless stare left Castiel close to tears, even as the old man dropped a handful of candy in the boy’s basket. If looks could kill, Zachariah would be six feet under with a knife through his heart. Dean had to spend some time hidden behind a tree, cradling and kissing the whimpers from his baby’s lips, trying to reassure him that he’s safe in his father’s arms and that Dean won’t let anybody touch him. Dean also made a mental note to keep an eye on the old pervert across the street, he would let the other parents know too.

To make his son feel better, Dean directed Cas next to the Harvelle house. When Ellen and her daughter Jo, met the couple on their porch, the two women just couldn’t stop gushing over the cuteness overload that was Castiel in his white and pink bunny costume. Tall ears looking like they were drooping with sleepiness, puffed tail wiggling every time Cas moved, and when the boy crinkled his nose a little, the whiskers that Dean applied to his nose twitched and the women almost fainted.

Oh yes, Dean thought, his son was already a heart breaker.

He thanked the ladies when they congratulated him for having such a cute and polite little boy, and after Cas collected his chocolate raisins and candy bars, Dean took his baby’s tiny hand into his and set out for the next house. Unfortunately this brought another uncalled for image to his mind, an image of two soft little hands wrapped around his massive cock, the contrast between his baby’s white skin and his flushed red cock making Dean’s skin prickle. He found himself willing an erection away for the umpteenth time that day.

Two houses and far too much candy later, Castiel started complaining and whining that it was much too stuffy inside the bunny costume. The boy complained picking at his costume, despite the cool autumn chill, that he could feel the furry material sticking to his skin, sweat dripping down his temples and it made him feel ugly, undesirable and irritated.

Dean could hardly contain his amusement. Undesirable... That couldn’t be further than the truth if it tried, if he desired his baby even more than he did right then, he would have mounted the boy in the middle of the street.

But as it was, when Dean saw how uncomfortable Cas actually looked, he lifted the boy, threw him over his shoulder and huffed and puffed and said that it was time for little boys who had their fun, to return home. Castiel just giggled happily and tried to hold onto his basket filled with goodies until they reached their house and his father put him back down.

His baby had behaved beautifully all evening so he more than deserved his special present. Actually, thinking about it, it was much more of a gift basket, that Dean had made for his special little boy.

Cas padded behind him into the house, stomping his tiny feet in irritation because the heat was spiking up inside his costume, beads of sweat clinging to his delicate skin, and wanting nothing more than to get naked and comfortable in his father's arms.

The little boy started to take the bunny costume off, but his short arms were having problems reaching at his back for the zipper, the soft bunny ears kept falling in front of his eyes and the boy huffed in frustration.

''Daddy, can you pretty please unzip me?''

Dean helped his son out of the bunny costume, his large hands lingering and kneading every inch of skin within his reach, digging his fingers between his baby's butt cheeks, rubbing the sweat there into the little pucker that was already responding to Dean's ministrations. And just like that a light switch was flipped on into Cas's tiny body and the boy started moaning and writhing in his father arms. But Dean had better plans than to fuck his half clothed son in front of their still open door.

Their night was just starting.

In order to calm his baby again, he turned his touches into more tender ones, less heated, until Cas had the immaculate costume pooled at his tiny feet and his breathing evened out. Though he could feel Cas's displeasure at their game being interrupted.

Castiel bounced on the soles of his feet a little, small naked body trembling with excitement and expectations about what his daddy might have had in store for him.

A velvet lined package, about the size of a shoe box, was gently placed into his arms. The boy took the lid off and glimpsed curiously inside. His eyes almost popped out of his head and turned to stare at Dean, an adorable blush spreading over his cheeks.

”Daddy...?” The items inside the box were all just so beautiful and Castiel didn’t know which one to put on first. He took them out with anxious hands and hugged them to his chest, he wanted them on him... inside him...like five seconds ago, but he peeked at his father and waited for his instructions

”You like this bunny costume more than the other one, baby?” At Cas’s furious nod and full on red little face, Dean smirked, he knew his boy would appreciate this type of dress up a lot more than when he dressed up for trick or treating. ”Good. Now go and put it on baby, and after that I want my little bunny rabbit to join me on the couch. What do you say?”

Cas soft voice could barely be heard when he whispered ”yes daddy, your bunny will be right back”. He skidded up the stairs towards their main bathroom, almost tripping in his haste.

Even though he could hardly contain his own excitement to see his baby dressed up in his little present, Dean tried to pace himself while his little boy got ready. He stepped out of his jeans and shed his t-shirt, leaving just his boxer briefs on. He took a seat on the couch and turned the TV on as he slowly rubbed over his erection.

Fifteen minutes later, he could hear padded footsteps down the stairs and when he turned around, he was blindsided by his son’s beauty.

He got the three items for Cas knowing that the lovely shade of pink would complement his baby boy’s skin perfectly, but he never expected this. He could feel his heart rate double as he took in his son’s perfectly smooth slender legs covered in sheer pink thigh highs, lace trim stopping two inches short of his baby’s crotch and Dean’s fingers itched to bury themselves in the pale coloured silk. He had to bite his lip in order to stop a whimper escaping his throat.

Dragging his gaze higher up Cas’s naked and stunning body, at the flushed pink cute little cock, a bead of precome already glistening over the head, and from Cas’s laboured breathing, Dean could tell that his boy might have played just a bit too much with the second part of his gift.

Like he could feel his father’s thoughts, Cas turned around and wiggled his naughty rump, pushing it upwards, so that Dean could see the pink round puff of fur attached to what the man knew to be a glass plug. A little on the large side one, buried deep inside of Cas’s tiny ass. Even around the pink fur, Dean could see how obscenely wide his baby’s tiny hole was outstretched and this time a whimper did escape. The boy probably had to use an entire bottle of lube to fit the huge thing inside his tight hole

When Castiel twirled around, Dean was forced to lift his eyes again, this time taking notice of the pink headband tucked securely on top of Cas’s head. Two long pink and white satiny ears flopping around softly with the boy's breathing.

Dean’s brain was kind of running on empty right about then, and he needed more than a couple minutes to think of something else besides ”fuck...” and ”wow...” but luckily for him, his baby knew everything about what his daddy liked. The boy put his hands in front of him a little, keeping them together, like he saw rabbits do in the cartoons that he watched, and hopped softly towards his daddy, just like a bunny. He was light and so small that no thuds could be heard on the floor when he touched it after each hop, and the boy felt like he was floating on air.

Cas tried really hard to be good for his daddy, to be the cute little bunny that he wanted, but it was really hard, every time he jumped the plug inside of him rutted into his prostrate like it had something personal against it, and the boy couldn’t stop his whimpers and his body twitch each time that happened. When he finally reached Dean, he was almost shaking with need and he barely heard his father’s voice.

”Sweetheart, daddy wants a treat so why don’t you come over here and sit on his lap for a bit?”

The little boy scrambled to do as he was told, moving funny, like a skittish kitten. After turning around and affording his father one last look at his glorious tight ass, he gripped Dean’s strong thighs and started lowering himself onto his daddy’s lap.

Once firmly seated, Castiel could feel Dean’s palms slide over his chest, his skin was burning hot already and he could hardly wait for their special evening to begin. He wondered if Dean would let him watch some cartoons while he rode his dad’s lap, or maybe that fashion show that he wanted to see, the dresses there were just so pretty.

The boy wanted to slap himself, what was he doing!? He had what he longed for all day, his daddy’s hot cock an inch away of his boy pussy and here he was, thinking about cartoons and dresses? His hole clenched tightly around the plug nestled inside of him, reminding him that he had exactly what he wanted.

Cas’s attention slammed back to the task in front of him when Dean flicked his tiny nipples a bit too hard. The boy’s body jerked and grinded accidentally into his father’s lap, forgetting for a brief second about the plug inside of him, and when Dean’s clothed crotch made contact with it, forcing it deeper inside his baby, Cas’s howl could have shattered the windows.

Dean suddenly stopped moving, stopped breathing, horrified that he had hurt his baby. A short breath later he could feel something warm trailing down his thighs … damn… Glancing at his son, Dean noticed the tiny flushed red face, Cas’s tiny gasps for air, clenched shut eyes and the boy couldn’t stop trembling like he was being electrocuted… double damn!… They had barely started their fun.

Dean gave Cas a moment to calm down, while he pushed his own underwear further down his legs, trying not to touch his baby’s ass when he moved. Cas mewled with oversensitivity, his traitorous cock perking up at the slight jerks of his daddy’s hips.

Dean nuzzled his face into his son’s hair, biting softly on the lobe of an ear, nibbling on the shell and pushing his hot humid breath into Cas’s ear. He licked a long wet stripe along his baby’s jaw and whispered ‘’Hmmm… liked that baby boy?’’ At the answering whine Dean bit the back of Cas’s neck, marking his boy again, possessiveness flaring under his skin. ‘’What do you say about making it good for your daddy too, sweet boy?’’ His voice was part hot lava, part pure sex, filled with promises of delirious pleasure and making the soft hairs at the back of Cas’s neck stand to an end.’

Cas makes an effort of will to chase away the last aftershocks of his first orgasm of the evening, lifts his bottom a bit, so that only the round puff of fur attached to the plug impaling him touches his dad’s exposed cock. Castiel can feel the maddening heat radiating from underneath him but tries to concentrate on hovering above his daddy’s lap. His moves are slow and steady, not risking to have the base of the plug touched again. He doesn’t want to cum again so soon, he wants to be a good boy and good boys only get to cum when their daddy says so.

Soft pink fur moves along Dean’s cock, like a caress, like silk flowing over smooth hairless skin. It shouldn’t feel this good, it should be tickling the heated skin, making Dean laugh, but it’s not, it is warmth and gentleness and it’s driving Dean mad. His little boy swaying over him, his fuckable ass and slender silk covered thighs high enough so skin doesn’t touch skin, the round ball of fur rubbing all over Dean’s cock their only point of contact…. It’s so so good and Dean just needs more more more.

He digs his fingers into his son’s hips, to keep him in the air as he can feel Cas’s thighs straining. The boy sways sensually on top of his dad, rolling his hips in tiny movements, his small hands bracing on his father’s much larger ones. Soft moans escape those pink lips, and Dean is amazed all over again. He’s not even touching his boy, not really, but seeing him like that, lost in concentration as he teases the much older man underneath… he knows he will never know anything more beautiful that his son, naked and desperate to please

While the fur caressing over his cock feels great, but it will never he as good as the real thing, Dean’s patience crumbles and he pushes Cas back onto his cock. One would think he would have learned his lesson and would try to cover Cas’s mouth with his hand, but no, Dean always enjoys his sons screams and cries of joy.

He doesn’t force the boy down on him, he lets Cas move at his own pace because his baby apparently doesn’t need any help. The boy grinds back wildly onto his daddy’s cock, he writhes and rubs his ass cheeks all over. His moves have lost their sensuality, and he jerks like live wire each time that vicious circle makes a turn – he grinds down, pushing his ass onto the leaking cock beneath him, Dean pushes upwards, forcing the flared plug deeper and deeper into his boy, fur and silk between them close to creating friction burns if they weren't drenched in lube and Cas’s juices already. The boy grinds back, and pushes harder and harder, and he’s crying when he cums again, he doesn’t even know what he’s doing anymore. Cas has one thought bouncing around in his head, he can’t stop, his daddy hasn’t come yet. It is just oh so good and he can’t move anymore, he’s too weak but he doesn’t want it to stop, he doesn’t want it ever to stop, and he’s out of his mind as he cries out for hís daddy.

‘’Please daddy… I can’t … you have to do it...’’ between his tears and screams he’s not even sure Dean understood him. But when he feels those amazing fingers digging into his hips, he knows he can relax and lets his body slack while Dean rubs his own cock between his baby’s plump ass cheeks. He can feel Dean biting bruises into his neck and flicking his already rubbed raw nipples, his daddy’s is everywhere and he doesn’t know how to handle it. He thinks that the huge foreign object inside of him has nowhere left to go, but the thing keeps trying and it’s just too deep to be possible

He’s sure he’ll never be able to cum again but the plug keeps bumping violently into his prostrate as Dean pushes into it without restraint, he can feel his hole stretched so wide that it won’t close back until the following day (which is actually kinda perfect for both him and Dean too). He's a puppet in his father arms as he convulses over and over again, his body is a wreck and the boy still doesn’t want it to stop.

But when Dean's fingers clutch desperately at his waist and his dad bites his ear hardand wetness drips over the back of his thighs...then and only then Cas lets himself breathe, the young body slumping backwards into his daddy's chest, as both father and son let themselves drown in the ecstasy brought by their orgasms.

Sometime later, Dean gathers his little baby's limp body in his arms, heading towards their bedroom. He drapes Castiel over their king size bed and bends over the boy to taste his sweet little mouth. Dean found that everything about his boy tastes and smells even better after the boy cums. He gently slides off Cas’s thigh highs and puts them together with the pink rabbit ears headband in his bed drawer. Dean lets the boy rest for an hour or two, tiny face buried into his chest, little fists loose and pinned between them, their naked bodies lined perfectly together

 

********

 

Dean has been with many women before that blissful day when Castiel turned seven and the man woke up to his baby boy licking his naked cock curiously, and even as desperate as some of them might have been, none of them ever got as wet for him as his son did, Cas’s little cock would drip constantly, his hole always so open and ready for him.

He was sure that Cas was a gift from the gods and there wasn't a day that would go by without him thanking them as best as he could, and what better way was there than worshiping his baby's body over and over again.  
With that thought in mind, Dean started kissing along the tiny body underneath his own, rousing the boy out of his sleep. He licked over Castiel's collarbone and dipped the tip of his tongue into the hollow there, sucked the skin covering Cas's barely visible Adam's apple, making the boy gasp and shiver.

His head moved lower and he grips a tiny pink nipple between his teeth and licked and sucked on it until it is red and raw, than lavishes the other one with the same attention as Cas cried out for his daddy over and over again, bucking his hips into Dean's chest.

When Dean was satisfied with the colour of his baby's buds and Cas's whines, he swirled his tongue lower, flattening it so that he could lick all over the boy's narrow torso. Tonguing Cas's sides, the boy erupted in a fit of sleepy laughter and giggles (his daddy knew how ticklish he was there and he always did that on purpose!), Dean smirked, pushing his tongue into Cas's belly button, putting pressure into it and all laughter came to a halt, leaving way to a moan, so low and heavy that had Dean's cock leaking precum all over his stomach again.

Cas twisted and shifted his body and in 0.2 seconds he was on his knees, head pillowed on his arms, as he wiggled his ass in the air towards Dean. He wanted his daddy to take proper care of his slutty hole. Dean grinned at that, after a bit too much foreplay (his devilish child considered foreplay everything that meant not having his father's cock buried in his slutty hole), his baby boy was even more impatient than he was to get his tiny rump pounded into. As much as he loved teasing his son, who was he to stall giving his boy what he wanted and needed the most?

Dean removed the plug from Cas's ass, pulling on the pink fur attached to it and feeling a little proud when he was reminded on how big it actually was (and his boy took it all in). He was practically drooling when he saw how wide the usually tiny hole was outstretched, he could hardly wait to fill it up to the brim with his cum.

His father was taking much too long, if he wanted to stare, he should use one of the many photos they took of Cas’s overfucked hole, because now he needed his dad inside, like five minutes ago. He threw an impatient look over his shoulder, going for snappy and irritated but coming off as an adorable grouchy puppy, and Dean just didn't know what he wanted to do more, pound his grouchy little baby's ass into submission or kiss him breathless. So he settled for fucking his tongue into his boy’s mouth - sweet and soft would have to wait for later - while he started pushing his fat cock inside his baby's boy pussy

Dean's brain short circuited a little when he was balls deep sheathed inside of his baby. He could feel Cas trembling underneath him, the tiny hole scorching hot and throbbing around his cock, as the little boy fought to stave off his orgasm, his young body wrung out already from the many previous ones, and barely kept under control

After a day filled with teasing and dancing around each other, Dean knew what his baby needed, and that was to be fucked so hard and deep that he wouldn't be able to walk the following day

Dean shoved himself harder and harder into the soft body underneath his, loving how his large hands circled his son's narrow hips completely, dragging them backwards onto his cock with maddening speed. Cas was out of his mind again, a tiny ball of desperation, screaming his little lungs out as his daddy kept jack hammering into his prostate without missing a beat. The boy came twice already on his father's cock, in the last half an hour since they started, and he knew he would be coming many more times until Dean would be sated enough, and Cas wouldn't have it any other way.

He sent his own little prayer to God every day for having such an awesome dad who adored him, who loved to play special games with him all the time. A daddy who could keep his cock hard even as Cas rode him for hours, and from those special videos he often enjoyed watching with his daddy, Cas was sure that most men weren't able to cum and cum again and still be hard like Dean did when he filled his baby's little mouth or slutty hole with his delicious warm juices.

With Dean shoving himself frantically into his baby's hole, Cas had a fleeting thought that he should pace himself, and push his tiny hips backwards slower than he did if we wanted to last for the next hours of his daddy's insane pounding. Instead he dug his nails into the pillow in front of him, tearing at the cover, and kept pushing back with all his might, rolling his hips and clenching around the massive cock buried deep inside of him. The boy couldn't slow down right then even if his life depended on it.

Dean tried to keep his grunts and moans at a lower level so that he could bask in Cas's cries of pleasure. Those noises were the sweetest music he ever heard, and as his baby kept screaming bloody murder, Dean was more than relieved that the houses on that block were so far from one another, otherwise his neighbours would have been freaked enough to sic the cops on him.

Their crazed fucking was making the bed slither on the floor and hit the wall with each of Dean's forceful thrusts.

Castiel could hear his daddy moan heavily behind him and the frenzy stuttered for a moment as the little boy's fucked out hole was flooded with his daddy's cum. Cas sighed, a mixture of happiness and relief at that.

Relief that lasted only a couple of moments as Dean dropped to his knees, rolled his son onto his back and dragged him into his lap. Wrapping a finger around each of his baby’s ankles and pushing them until they reached Cas’s shoulders, folding the boy in half and fucking right into his gaping hole again so fast that the sloshing cum inside of it didn’t even get a chance to start dripping out.

Dean bent his torso over his son’s slim smooth legs and spread his hands over the boy’s back, using it as leverage to push down the tightly folded body onto his cock. The new position doesn’t allow Dean to move as savagely as he did only minutes before, but it still feels great, actually more than great, intimate, wild animalistic fucking dissolving slowly into tenderness as Dean gently makes love to his precious baby. He doesn’t even need to say anything about the change in pace, the boy is always right there, ready to follow his father’s lead

With his legs pressed onto his chest and his daddy pushing above them, Cas isn’t able to scream as he did before, but the punched out breathy moans that escaped him were spurring Dean on just as much. Dean watches with rapture the tiny face underneath him, parted lips bruised and bitten raw, dark strands of hair sticking in all directions, huge blue eyes staring right back at him in awe, like Dean was the only soul that existed in the world, like being with him, like that, was the only thing that mattered in Cas’s life. Dean feels like he is destroyed into dust and rebuilt from ashes at the same time, as he drowns into his son’s blue depths. Their connection is as strong as ever and they both burn with the love and need that overwhelms the two linked hearts and bodies.

Dean sinks his cock deeper and deeper into his boy, slow, languid moves that make Cas keen brokenly and his tiny fingers grasp for anything to keep him sane. Every inch of his skin is surrounded by his father’s body, warm, firm and just … perfect.

Dean half-heartedly breaks their gaze because he needs to taste the skin of the precious creature underneath him. He kisses and licks along the back of Cas’s trembling calves, coating the skin in his hot saliva, then blowing cold air over it. The boy shivers as the cock moving slowly inside of him drags across his prostate particularly hard. Dean’s hands roam freely on Cas’s back, trying to reach as much skin as possible, pressing lightly here and there, and he knows there will be purple and red bruises everywhere, his baby’s skin a blank canvas for his fingers, lips and teeth.

Cas’s baby cock is rubbed raw between his stomach and the top of his thighs but he never complains (and he knows he never will either) about the positions his dad fucks him in. Dean melding and positioning his tiny body just like his daddy wants it, never ceases to make Cas’s tiny cock instantly hard. Sometimes Cas can come only from being folded and manhandled by his daddy alone, but being held like this…this is just so much better….

Then Dean turned his attention to the back of one of Cas’s knees, flattening his tongue into the hollow, letting his saliva pool and drip down the slender leg, kissing gently because he knew how ticklish his baby boy was there and he didn’t want to break the mood

Then he bit a little too hard on the taught tendon underneath the knee, swiveling his hips and grinding into Cas’s spot at the same time and it all became just too much for his baby to handle. The boy’s eyes went impossibly wide, plump mouth hang open in shock when his orgasm was forced out of him.

Dean thrust faster and harder through Cas’s release and with his little boy shaking underneath him, helpless and lost in front of the pleasure his daddy was bringing him, Cas’s soft arms clinging to him, holding him close to the tiny chest below, so close that Dean could feel two wild heart beats… and Dean let himself go. He sucked in a lungful of air when he felt Cas’s tight channel squeezing around his cock, milking him of everything he had.

For a while they fought to catch their breaths, inhaling each others air, lips hovering above lips, soft kisses and barely there touches being traded. That was until Dean unfolded his son’s body and laid the boy over his chest, bodies aligned one on top of the other, Dean’s cock still half hard inside of Cas’s warm hole. Dean combed his hands through Cas’s wet hair until the boy’s breath evened out and Dean knew his son was asleep. We smiled at that and decided to let Cas sleep a bit more before they started again.

He thought about cleaning his boy’s hole while he slept, soothing the raw and abused flesh with his lips and tongue, but his cock felt so comfortable sheathed in his son’s ass, surrounded by his own cum, that he gave up that idea.

Instead, he kept watching Cas, listening to his peaceful breathing


End file.
